


A sexy sandwich of sexiness

by Closetfic_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other, twink!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/pseuds/Closetfic_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble wherein Stiles is model-scouted to be the filling in a sexy Jackson/Stiles/Derek sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sexy sandwich of sexiness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, trying to force myself to write small things here and there in the hopes of getting my general motivation for life, fic and everything back on track. Here’s some (badly written, completely un-researched) modelling-AU with some Jackson/Stiles/Derek. Enjoy?

Stiles has always known that, aesthetically speaking, he’s nothing special. He’s lanky, he’s pale, he’s got moles. His muscles are neither here nor there, his hair’s always been close-cropped and kind of bristly. His mouth and his eyes are kind of pretty, but the former’s always flapping away, extolling the information gathered from his latest Wiki-cycle, and the latter are always darting around, struggling to contain his focus.

 

He’s the epitome of average. He knows this.

 

So imagine his surprise when he’s in New York for break with his best friend, Scott, his girlfriend, Kira, and their other best friend Lydia, and he’s approached by an agent. A modelling agent.

 

“Oh, honey. This,” a vague gesture towards his general everything, “could sell. This could sell for days. In fact, this will sell _today_ if you’re available for a last minute emergency shoot. Some arsehole went and got himself hit by a taxi when he was crossing the road, and now we’re down a delectable little morsel for our shoot this evening. Some people are just so unprofessional.”

 

Later that day, when he’s on his first shoot for some clothing company that he can’t quite remember the name of but which Lydia had actually squealed about, he regrets listening to the women in the intimidating heels.

 

Because being half naked with two other guys, one of whom is built like Adonis but misleadingly named Derek and another whose beautifully chiselled face would put Bernini to shame? It’s a bit disheartening. He assumes he’s meant to be the ‘attainable, everyday guy’ type in this shoot.

 

Which is fine, because, technically, he is that. Attainable. So attainable. Like, there’s so much attainability going on over here that he’s surprised someone hasn’t jumped on this.

 

He may have said that out loud, judging by the smirk Jackson’s sending him and the aborted cough-laugh coming from Derek’s direction.

 

He’s nervous as fuck about this shoot, actually.

 

Roland, the photographer, claps his hands together. “Right! Stiles, is it? Our new guy? Why don’t you just go sit in Jackson’s lap. Let’s get this shoot started.”

 

Stiles chokes a little on his own tongue, eyes darting towards _David’s_ better looking cousin. The fucker pats his legs invitingly, smirk from earlier firmly in place.

 

“Umm, what? Why would- isn’t this-?”

 

“Do you have a problem with men touching men, Stiles?”

 

“What? No, of course not! I just thought this was about clothes?”

 

“It is about clothes. Clothes on hot guys that other hot guys will buy and look gorgeous in. And which other, not-hot guys, will buy to try and be hot by association. And you, my twinky little newbie, will be the filling for this sex-sells-sandwich. So mount up, cowboy.”

 

Stiles is shocked. Shocked and, to be honest, a little bit flattered. Does this mean he’s attractive to gay guys?

 

Derek’s hand’s on his lower back as he guides him towards Jackson. His breath tickles the side of his face as he whispers into his ear, low and sexy, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr. Come visit me! http://shippygoodness.tumblr.com/


End file.
